First Day
First Day is the First Episode in Bikini Bottom Elementary. it's about the boys' (SpongeBob, Patrick, and Squidward) first day of kindergarten. The next episode will be School's Out Of Students. The episode is about 8 minutes long. Transcript * begins in SpongeBob's parents' house * Margaret SquarePants: Sweetie! Get your shoes on! It's time for your first day of kindergarten! * SpongeBob: ''a young boy'' Coming, mommy! * rushes down stairs and grabs his backpack * Margaret: Bye sweetie! See you at the end of the day! * kisses SpongeBob on the cheek, and then waves goodbye as SpongeBob walks out the door, and then gets on the bus * SpongeBob: Umm, do I get on here to go to school? * Bus Driver: Yes, now sit down! * SpongeBob: frightened Okay, fine. * sits next to Patrick * SpongeBob: PAT! HEY BUDDY! * Patrick: ''a young boy'' SPONGEY BUDDY! * and Patrick hug each other and pat each other on the back * SpongeBob: My mommy said that school will be fun, and that I will never regret coming to school. * cuts to school, quickly, without bubbles * SpongeBob: I totally regret coming to school. * Patrick: Yeah, who are all these new people? * SpongeBob: I don't know, Pat. I just don't know. * Patrick: By the way, where's Squidward? * walks by SpongeBob and Patrick, sucking on a lollipop * Squidward: ''gasp SpongeBob! PAT-PAT! * '''SpongeBob and Patrick:' SQUIDDY! * Patrick, and Squidward all gather in a group hug for a second * Squidward: I haven't seen you all summer! * SpongeBob: I know! You know, I also haven't seen San- * is knocked over by a speeding object * SpongeBob: face on the ground, his voice is muffled -dy... * Patrick and Squidward: SANDY! * SpongeBob:'' face still in the ground'' SANDY? up SANDY! * Sandy: SpongeBob! PATRICK! SQUIDWARD! * Squidward: SANDY! SpongeBob! PATRICK! * SpongeBob: SANDY! PATRICK! SQUIDWARD! * Patrick: SANDY! SQUIDWARD! SpongeBob! PATRICK! stares at him What? * SpongeBob: I thought you were going back to Texas? * Sandy: she is speaking, a flashback is shown I was going to go, but as I was leaving the sea floor, I realized how sad I would be if I was going to leave. So, I parachuted out! * Squidward: Wow... * Patrick: Where are you living? * Sandy: Well, I think I'm gonna- * Squilliam: Hey, look! It's a MAMMAL! Ha! Air breather! Air breather! Air breather! Air breather! * fish near by join in as Sandy starts to cry * Squidward: Squilliam! Stop making Sandy cry! * Squilliam: And what are you going to do about it? * Squidward: Uh...uh... * Squilliam: Actually, don't answer that! I know the answer. grins * Squidward:'' No, Squilliam! Don't say it! * '''Squilliam:' shouts ''Boys and girls, can I have your attention? Poor Squiddy here has a secret that he wants ''everyone to know, but he's to afraid to say! * Squidward: No! Don't say it! * Squilliam: Soon-to-be classmates, Squidward Tentacles was voted most likely to suck eggs in preschool! starts laughing as tears start to form in Squidward's eyes. Suddenly, a wide smile shows up on Squidward's face * Squidward: I know! I'll show you how great I am at playing clarinet! plays the clarinet high-pitched and obnoxiously * Everyone: 'AAAAH! ''cover their ears * 'Squilliam: '''STOP, STOP PLAYING IT! ''runs away with all of his friends * 'Squidward: '''I thought I was beautiful at it! ''run down Squidward's eyes * 'Patrick: '''Aww, he didn't mean it like that, Squiddy. You're not bad, your horrible! * '''SpongeBob: '''Patrick! Hasn't your mommy taught you to be nice and respectful?! * ''runs away to his classroom, crying * 'SpongeBob: '''See, look what you've done. ''glares at Patrick in disgust * 'Patrick: '''Well, I've always noticed he's a crybaby. * '''SpongeBob: '''Hm, whatever. Let's get to class. * ''and Patrick walk to class, nervously * 'Patrick: '''SpongeBob, I don't think we're gonna make it out of here alive. * '''SpongeBob: '''Oh, Pat. We'll be fine. * ''and Patrick arrive in class, set their backpacks on the floor, and then look around at the new people * 'SpongeBob: '...Okay, maybe you we're right, Pat. * 'Patrick: '''I KNEW IT! YES! Wait, we're not gonna make it out of here alive? * ''walks in the classroom, and all the students seem to look quite nervous * '''Patrick: ''towards SpongeBob'' Who's the new kid? * SpongeBob: ''to Patrick in reply'' That's the teacher, Pat. * Mrs. Flowerfish: '''Good morning, class! I'm your teacher, Mrs. Flowerfish. ''writes her name on the chalkboard ''Alright, class. Let's talk about some basic rules. You can't goof off in class, or you'll get in trouble. If you want to ask a question, go to the library, go to the restroom, or answer a question, just raise your hand. And don't go the the restroom or library without permission. * '''Patrick: ''towards SpongeBob'' Man, this teacher is strict. * 'SpongeBob': 'to Patrick in reply ''Not really, Pat, my mommy told me pretty much all teachers in schools are like this. * '''Patrick: '''Oh, whatever then. * '''Mrs. Flowerfish: '''Okay class, we will start the day by learning about addition! * '''Patrick: '''Aww... * '''Mrs. Flowerfish: '''Addition is a type of math where you add things together. For example, 1 + 1 would equal 2 because if you add 1 to 1, you would get 2. So, class, what would 1 + 2 be? * ''raises his hand * Mrs. Flowerfish: 'Yes? * '''Nancy Suzy: '''3? * '''Mrs. Flowerfish: '''Very good! * ''Flowerfish writes the equation for 1 + 2 = 3 on the chalkboard * '''Patrick: '''Hmph, braniac. * 'SpongeBob': He's just answering a question, Pat. * '''Patrick: '''Oh. * '''Mrs. Flowerfish: '''Now, I'll take attendance and get to know your names. * ''Several boring minutes of getting to know the students' names later.. * Mrs. Flowerfish: 'Okay, now that we're done with that, let's get to our first less- ''arrives in class, late Oh. Hello there. What is your name? * '''Squilliam: Squilliam. * Mrs. Flowerfish: Alright. his name on the list Now, our first lesson will be on- * Squidward: up his hand Mrs. Flowerfish? * Mrs. Flowerfish: Yes, Squidward? * Squidward: Well, Squilliam came late for class? Shouldn't he have some sort of...punishment? * Mrs. Flowerfish: '''Well, late people don't really get a punishment, besides a tardy slip, which isn't even that bad. * '''Squidward: '''Hmph. * '''Squilliam: ''down, on his desk Oh hey there, Squiddy! * '''Squidward: '''Oh, hey. * 'A few hours later..' * ''rings * Mrs. Flowerfish: 'Ok, time for lunch, class! * ''Bubbles * is now cafeteria, and SpongeBob and Patrick are waiting to get their lunch * 'Patrick: '''Oh no, the line is too long! Look at all these people! * '''SpongeBob: '''I know, right, Pat? * '''Patrick: '''We should just cut in line to the front. * '''SpongeBob: '''I don't know about that, Patrick. That could get us in a lot of trouble. * '''Patrick: '''Oh well. * ''and SpongeBob cut to the front of the lunch line * shows up behind SpongeBob and Patrick * '''Mrs Amy: '''What are you boys doing!? * '''Patrick: '''Cutting to the front of the line because the line's too long. * '''Mrs Amy: '''Go to the end of the line, NOW! * '''Patrick: '''Hmph, you can't tell me what to do. * '''Mrs Amy: Actually, I can. * for 2 seconds * Patrick: 'Oh. Well, let's go to the end of the line SpongeBob. * ''and Patrick both sigh * ''30 minutes of waiting in line later..'' * and Patrick finally get their lunch and sit down at their class's table * 'Patrick: '''Wow, we made it through that HORRID and DIGUSTING LINE! FINALLY! * '''SpongeBob: '''Heh, yeah. That took about. ''watch 29 minutes and 56 seconds. * 'Patrick: '''Aww! I was 4 seconds off! I thought it was 30 minutes! * '''SpongeBob: '''It doesn't have to be EXACT, Patrick. * Patrick: NO! DON'T LOOK AT ME! I'M A TERRIBLE LOSER! ''to cry * 'SpongeBob: '......Um, yeah. throat ''ANYWAAAAY, when we get home, you wanna go in my backyard and pla- * ''blows whistle, and everyone gets quiet * 'Coach Denn: '''Now, everyone get to your classes, throw away your trash neatly, and do it silently. * ''starts to throw away their trash in the trash can and get off of the lunch table seats to get to class * '''Patrick: '''Darn, we didn't even start eating. * '''SpongeBob: '''Yeah, and it's all thanks to that teacher who made us get to the back of the line. * '''Patrick: Yeah, but we need to get to class. Let's go, SpongeBob. * and Patrick get in their class line and go back to class * Bubbles * Mrs. Flowerfish: 'Ok class, we are going to get back to our lesson about addition. Now open up the textbooks in your desk to page 53. * ''moans and gets out their books * starts explaining addition * 'SpongeBob: '''So, as I was trying to say in lunch, Pat, wanna go to my house and play in the backyard when school is over? to Patrick * '''Patrick: '''Oh, sure. Can we play baseball or something? ''to SpongeBob in reply * 'SpongeBob: '''Hm, well, my mommy doesn't have a baseball or a bat, and plus if we played baseball, we may accidentally break a hole in the window. ''to Patrick in reply * 'Patrick: '''Oh, that's nonsense. And we can use my baseball and bat. ''to SpongeBob in reply * 'SpongeBob: '''Pat, my mommy won't allow us. Okay? ''to Patrick in reply * 'Patrick: '''Oh, well, whatever then. We can just play catch. ''to SpongeBob in reply * 'SpongeBob: '''Sounds great, Pa- * ''Flowerfish catches Patrick and SpongeBob whispering to eachother as she teaches the lesson * '''Mrs. Flowerfish: '''SpongeBob, Patrick, what are you boys talking about!? * '''Patrick: '''Oh, I was just telling SpongeBob that I would come over to his house after school and play catch. * '''SpongeBob: Pat, what is wrong with you!? Don't say the truth! to Patrick, freaked out * 'Patrick: '''Oh, sorry, SpongeBob. My mommy told me lying is bad. ''to SpongeBob in reply * 'SpongeBob: '''WELL.. NOT IN EVERYTHING! ''to Patrick dramatically, and freaked out * 'Mrs. Flowerfish: '''You boys stop whispering now, and arguing, because otherwise, you will get detention! * ''and Patrick gasp * 'Mrs. Flowerfish: '''Now, be quiet and listen to the lesson. And get out your textbooks now! You never got them out! * ''and Patrick get out their textbook and open up to page 53, while moaning * 'Patrick: '''Let's get this lesson over with. ''sigh * Bubbles * is now at the car rider line, and people are waiting for their car to get here to go home * 'Patrick: '''So, we just wait until the speaker calls our name and then we go outside and get in our car when we see it or what? * '''SpongeBob: '''Yeah, Pat, that's what Mrs. Flowerfish told me. * '''Speaker: '''Patrick Star. * '''Patrick: '''Well, gotta go to my car, SpongeBob. See ya later! ''grabs his backpack and heads up to the front office and out the door * 'SpongeBob: '''Bye, Pat! * '''Speaker: '''SpongeBob SquarePants. * ''waves goodbye to Sandy and Squidward and leaves out the front door with his backpack * 'Speaker: '''Sandy Cheeks. * ''grabs her backpack and leaves out the front door, waving goodbye to Squidward * 'Speaker: '''Squidward Tentacles. * '''Squidward: '''Yes! Finally, I get to go home and play my clarinet mommy bought me! * ''grabs his backpack and leaves out the front door * Bubbles * is now SpongeBob's backyard, and SpongeBob and Patrick are playing catch with a baseball * 'Patrick: '''Throw it over here! Throw it over here! * ''throws the ball to Patrick * misses it * 'Patrick: '''Darn, I was like 30 feet away from catching it. So close! * '''SpongeBob: '...Yeah.... and wasn't this day not as bad as you thought it was? * 'Patrick: '''Well, kinda. I thought the school day would be scary! * '''SpongeBob: '''And, it wasn't that bad! * '''Patrick: '''Heh, yeah. I guess we CAN make it out alive of school. * ''zooms out of SpongeBob's backyard as SpongeBob and Patrick laugh, and the episode ends Category:Spongebob Category:Nickelodeon Category:TV Shows Category:Boomerang Category:Boomerang From Cartoon Network